Just over edge of Odds and Ends
by cillanasky
Summary: Thunderbirds Tales and one shots that may not fall under a T rating. Busted: John gets caught out./The... of Tracy Island: To assume the wrong thing about Kayo could be dangerous for your health.
1. Busted

**Introductory Notes:** While this story will only remain called _Busted_ , while there's only one story here, this will hopefully be where I post my more mature Odds and Ends and Tales (Tales is something I'm still working on). Ages in 2060 are still the same as in _Odds and Ends_.

* * *

 **Title:** Busted **  
Rating:** M **  
Summary:** John gets caught out. **  
Characters:** John Tracy, OC's, Alan Tracy, Scott Tracy, Virgil Tracy, Gordon Tracy. **  
Notes:** Alan is eight years old in this, John is sixteen, now while it might seem a bit implausible the Alan wouldn't realize what going on, remember, Alan hasn't lived in an household that had an 'active' relationship in it since he was Three (his mother is dead – Jeff never seemed to move on, Kyrano's wife was killed, Piper's parents are not in the picture (yet ;p), John's girlfriend's folks, while they love each other, do not live together and none of his older brothers have caught until now). **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbird's

* * *

 **Busted (2051)**

Piper Taylor dragged Alan Tracy away from under the high school bleachers, she was babysitting little Allie while Virgil was at his football practice.

Normally, Kyrano would be the one to look after Alan after school with his daughter Tanusha, but Kayo had come down sick with a tummy bug, so she was at home with her father looking after her.

Thing was though, Alan's second oldest brother John, was supposed to be helping her keep an eye on the Sprout, but when he and his best friend Roslyn Casey-Thorn, failed to turn up, Piper decided to go look for him.

Which, as Piper found out, was a big mistake. Now she had to find a way to explain to an eight year old, that had little idea on how close couples behaved (his mother died when he was three), that John and Ros were doing something that only grown up's should do, preferably in a committed relationship.

"What were Johnny and Ros doing to each other?" Alan asked her as she dragged him away.

"They were playing a grown up game, Allie," Piper replied, wishing Scott or Alan's Father was there to explain it to him. "It's nothing for you to worry about… Yet, anyway."

"What game were they playing?" Alan asked, still curious.

"Err," Piper had to think fast, "They were playing hide the sausage," She finally replied. "Ask your dad or Scotty if you want to know more." She added, not caring if she dropped John and Ros in it – they were supposed to be helping her look after him, after all.

"It doesn't sound like a grown up game." Alan grumbled.

"Believe me kiddo, it is." Piper replied as she took Alan to go find Virgil, at least he didn't have a girlfriend to be caught out with.

* * *

 **Later that day…**

* * *

Scott had come to pick up his brothers as a surprise that day, he had gotten a few days off from college and was looking forward to spending time with his family. Scott had already picked up Gordon from his swim practice and was now waiting on John, Virgil and Alan. He would have liked to pick up Pipe as well, but since his car only had enough room for himself and his brother's, and Ros's mother, Major Timara Casey, was also there for a surprise visit, Pipe would be going home with her.

As they came out of the High school, Scott noted that Pipe was glaring at John and Ros, and wondered what they could have done to annoy her, of all his siblings John was the least likely to get into trouble.

After being tackled by Virgil and Alan, and greeting John and Ros, Scott asked Pipe what was wrong.

"It's not something I really should discuss here Scott," Pipe replied. "But you need to talk to John, about being discreet."

"Huh?"

"Allie will probably ask you something awkward tonight," Pipe continued. "Believe me when I say I couldn't think of anything else to tell him." Pipe turned to join Ros and the Major. "I might swing by tomorrow if that is alright?"

"Okay," Scott replied, as he waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow."

"See you." Pipe called back as Scott got into his car, started it up and drove away.

Scott was only on the road a couple of minutes when Alan asked the question: "Scotty, how do you play hide the sausage?"

Pipe was right about Alan asking him a weird question, "Come again, Alan?" Scott asked, laughing.

"Pipe didn't find it funny when we found Johnny and Ros playing it under the bleachers," Alan grumped.

Scott slammed his foot on the brake of his car, causing the traffic behind him to honk and swerve around him, then turned to glare at his next youngest brother.

John had gone completely white, as he looked to and from his curious baby brother and seriously pissed off older brother.

Virgil and Gordon shared a startled look with each other. Their goodie two shoes brother, was in trouble?

Gordon bust out laughing. Virgil just looked at his brother and said with a straight face, "It's been nice knowing you bro."

John just whimpered, "Oh, shit."

"Oh, shit, is right," Scott snarled. "You had better start thinking of way of explaining what you were doing with Ros was not appropriate for someone your age and in the location you were." Scott started driving again, "You also owe Pipe an apology."

"Like you're a saint," John muttered, as he looked out the car window.

"John if you want to argue with me, save it until Alan's out of the car," Scott warned. "He doesn't need to know all the details… yet."

"Did I get Johnny in trouble?" Alan asked.

"Gordon will you stop laughing? This isn't funny." Scott snapped at Gordon, before answering Alan. "No you didn't Alan, John got himself into trouble, you and Pipe just caught him out."

"Okay, but are you going to answer my first question?" Alan asked.

"I will," Scott promised. "But I think dad should be there to help answer the question as well." Scott glanced in the rear view mirror at his other blonde brother, "And Gordon? Let me and dad explain it to him, I don't need you mudding the waters any more than they have been."

"Aww." Gordon replied, as Scott drove up to their house.

"John can you stay here for a little longer? I want to talk to you before we talk to dad," Scott asked, as he turned off the car. "And can the rest of you go inside while I do? Virgil can you tell dad that John and I need to speak with him and make sure Gordon doesn't tell Alan anything?"

"Aww, Scott don't you trust me?" Gordon whined.

"Are you telling me you weren't going to tell Alan what John was doing?" Gordon didn't answer. "I thought as much."

After they went inside Scott turned to his brother. "Please tell me you were at least safe," he said.

"Of course I was," John snapped back. "And so was Roslyn, for your information – we both know we don't want kids at this stage in life."

"You do realize I can't keep this from dad, right?" Scott replied. "Not when Alan's involved, couldn't you two found somewhere else to do it? Somewhere, where little brothers or other by standers are not likely to catch you out?"

"That was the only time we have been caught out though Scott," John replied. "Ros and I have been active since before you left for collage."

Scott sputtered, "What!?"

"What, you thought that it was our very first time under there?" John laughed. "I'm not that tasteless, I lost it in a bed with someone I actually care about, unlike you in the back seat of this car to the high school shank."

"I'm not proud of that you as you well know," Scott replied. "And you wouldn't know about it, if that so called girl didn't try to make me out to be her baby daddy."

"You're lucky that the real baby daddy was African-American and that she was a white girl," John snorted. "And that Piper has never realized that used that girl to vent some of your pent up feelings for her."

"Damn it John!" Scott snapped back at his brother. "I do not have feelings for her, she is still a child, for christsakes."

"Humph, there will be a time when you can't use that argument," John replied. "Then you will be screwed – you already look at her the same way dad looked at mom, and they had the same age difference as well."

"I do – hey! I thought we were talking about your love life, not my lack of one." Scott grumbled.

"There is not much else to say, we would have had to tell everyone eventually," John murmured. "But I do feel bad that Alan and Piper found out the way they did." John sighed, "I will have to talk to Ros to and tell her that you guys know, if Piper hasn't already -" There was a loud bang as the front door of the Tracy Household flew open.

"JOHN GLEN TRACY!" Their Grandma screamed out the door, "WOULD YOU KINDLY GET YOU BUTT IN HERE AND EXPLAIN WHY ALAN IS ASKING ABOUT HOW YOU PLAY HIDE THE SAUSAGE!?"

"Oh damn, I forgot she was going be home tonight," John muttered.

"It's been nice knowing you Bro."

* * *

 **Twelve Years Later… (2063)**

* * *

Alan wished John wasn't at a Tracy Enterprises conference.

Alan wished he wasn't manning Thunderbird 5 in John's place.

Alan wished the Scott didn't have to rescue a certain Piper Harriet Taylor from a downed chopper in a remote location.

Alan wished Scott had thought to shut down the com system (it was against IR policy for Alan to do it from his end).

Alan wished he didn't witness the fight that broke out between the two of them when she realized that Scott was deliberately keeping her out of IR – for her own so called safety.

And Alan really wished that he didn't witness Scott and one of the women that Alan viewed as a big sister, make up.

Both John and Scott were going owe him big time if they didn't want Gordon to find out about this. "Um hey, Thunderbird one if you are finished playing hide the sausage, there are people that are waiting for Pipe's safe return."

 **End.**

* * *

 **Notes:** Roslyn (Ros) Casey-Thorn is the daughter of Colonel Timara Casey (Does anyone actually know her actual first name? I know she is called Val in role playing blogs) and Briar Thorn, she and John have been close friends/lovers since the crib. John is only month younger than Ros. John and Virgil are the only Tracy Brothers that are in an active romantic based relationship when IR officially started in 2058 (Well that's how I head cannon it anyway).


	2. The (blank) Of Tracy Island

**Title:** The 'Whore' of Tracy Island  
 **Rating:** M to be safe, mostly because of title of this piece.  
 **Summary:** To assume is to make and ass out of you and me, and to assume the wrong thing about Kayo could be bad for your health.  
 **Notes:** The title of this piece is based on the unfair assumption 'some' people might make against a single unrelated woman living on an island with six guys.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds, if I did I would be giving the editorial team of the TAG written information that is supposed to support the series an ass chewing, about common sense and accuracy. Their latest most obvious blunder is the current cover of the TAG mag - John's blond again, but considering he is a ginger in the 2015 series… *sigh*

* * *

 **The 'Whore' of Tracy Island**

There is one little problem in being the only eligible, unrelated to any of the men, woman on Tracy Island.

It's when 'some' people find out this, they think you have legs like the GDF – open to anyone between the ages of 17 to 50.

This couldn't be further from the truth, as most of the male population on Tracy Island saw her as nothing more than a sister. There was only one real exception to this, which the rest of the brothers and Kayo had seen, but he has yet to truly see it for himself.

But that didn't stop people from thinking that she was the Islands 'entertainment.'

If it was mentioned to Scott, Scott would adopt an expression of 'watch it buddy, that's my baby sister you're talking about and I don't like what you're implying,' then if the idiot was stupid enough to continue, he would find himself having one of Scott Tracy's patented knuckle sandwiches.

John would look at the person as if he had grown ten heads, and quietly correct them, if they kept going he would get Kayo's attention and let her 'correct' the poor sucker.

When it came to Virgil, his first reaction is very similar to Scott's, if the idiot keeps going Virgil replies along the lines of: "Hey, it's your funeral – we don't call her Kayo for nothing."

Also, if Scott's around, Virgil might just be looking the other way when Scott decks the guy.

Gordon usually laughs while stating that he likes to keep all of his 'appendages' in one piece, before taking a serious tone and pointing out, that while Kayo doesn't currently have a boyfriend she is pretty much spoken for, and that he doesn't crap in other dog's backyards. If the idiot continues, Gordon cuts them off and basically tells them: "You have three choices, one, you stop now and walk away in one piece, two, you keep going and I beat the crap out of you or three, you keep going, Kayo finds out and she kills you. Choose wisely, you only got one chance left."

On the very rare occasions, when it is suggested to Alan, it is a disaster in the making - he blows up straight away and causes a scene, one that requires Kayo or one of his brothers to break up before it gets out of control. When it comes to Alan and Kayo they can both be ferociously protective of each other, and it is times like this that bring out that protective streak.

Then you get the braver fools that actually approach Kayo thinking she is a 'good time girl.'

Kayo is very quick to tell them where to go – if they fail to listen, well…

It would not be the first time the Tracy's bailed her out of jail, nor would it be the last – the guy would be lucky to still be able to have kids after a run in with her (if you asked Kayo her opinion, she would say that she was doing the world a favour by taking his stupidity out of the gene pool).

For those who don't take a nose dive into the gutter when they hear of Kayo's living situation, they see that Tanusha (Kayo) Kyrano, is the much loved sister of the Tracy Brother's and that they would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for her.

And for one of the brother's she had captured more than just his heart but his soul as well.


End file.
